Victims of Love
by Romantically Dead
Summary: “R-Raito, this and that are different things.” “No, it’s not. How can you love someone you don’t trust?” “Raito, gomenasai. I don't believe you'd do anything like this. I trust you.” RaitoxL, Yaoi, added Lime, Chapter 6 up. :3
1. Beginning

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Nope, nada.. I have a fake death note though! It doesn't count? Ok..

Warning: AU, Yaoi, OOC, contains 'suggestive words' (lol), MAYBE will be rated M.. Not sure..

**Pairing: LxRaitoxL, MelloxMatt**

**Facts: Ok, I call Light as Raito because he's Japanese and I like his name like that.**

**Another thing in mind, KIRA is not Raito but he has something to do with the guy.**

**There will be other characters apart from Death Note here.. It only serves to make the story more interesting.**

**Bear in mind that this is my first attempt on writing a fan fiction, so really sorry if it sucks and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism and motivation to get me going. So please, please review.. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

This was the 37th day Raito was chained to this pale and odd-looking detective. His eyes began to sore from the unrest and Raito had only began to realize what time it was.

"_Not again." _

Growing agitated by the second, he finally voiced out, "Ryuzaki, I'm sleepy". The man on the chair did not shift a single glance away from his laptop, typing with his own unusual way with his right hand, while holding onto a teacup that Raito was sure held more sugar than tea with his left.

Oblivious to the predicament the amber eyed boy was in, he replied as if as an afterthought, "Hmm?"

"What the hell?" he paused, slamming a pound of fist to the detective's face resulting in a one-to-one fight that had always been a routine between them. The fight hadn't been thoroughly comfortable due to the chains binding them resulting both of them to succumb to exhaustion than to fight it.

"Can we go to bed _now_?" he asked

"As you can see before you had unintelligently intruded me, I was in the middle of _work_ Yagami-kun. Therefore, your need to interrupt me has increased my suspicions increased by 4 percent which makes you now 17.3 percent-"

"- Cut the crap Ryuzaki! Just because I want to _sleep_ doesn't make me Kira ok?"

"Because really, not everyone is as weird as you, Ryuzaki" he continued, brushing his hair off his face.

"Well, I hope you find the floor comfortable for your use, Yagami-kun" L replied with a blank expression as he usually does.

"For god sake Ryuzaki, I'm tired sleeping on the same fucking floor everyday!" he spouted back, gritting his teeth.

"_Keso Ryuzaki! If I was Kira I'd really be tempted to kill you now."_

"Hmm.." L reached up to his abandoned lollipop.

"Judging from the amount of anger and hostility you have for me I would certainly say that you are now 7 percent more closer to becoming Kira" he continued in a monotone voice.

"If you keep this up Yagami-kun, you wouldn't have to worry about sleep …."

"In jail.."

"W..What?" Raito stammered, furious at the expense of the older man but too tired and upset to continue the charade.

"Just forget it. I'll just sleep here on this cold, hard floor and when I get sick I'd get the hospital bed eh? Lucky me!" he said sarcastically.

Raito was now curled uncomfortably on the floor when L finally deducted, "Yagami-kun is angry."

"_Of course, baka!"_

On the outside, Raito remained expressionless, slowly gathering his thoughts to sleep instead of irritating himself with thoughts of the weird man on the chair.

Little that he know, the coal-eyes that belong to the latter was admiring how beautifully sprawled the honey-haired boy was.

Unknowingly, L had dropped his lollipop on the floor creating a light 'thunk' sound while taking in the tall, lean-but-athletic figure of the young boy.

"He is… gorgeous.." L thought to himself while slowly parting his lips, allowing him to gnaw onto his thumb.

This wasn't the first time he had admired the boy. L did not know why, but he enjoys the company of the younger youth - maybe because they were so much alike. The constant arguments they had were certainly amusing on a boring day.

He had certainly managed to annoy the amber-eyed boy a number of times but...

But L knew.. His feelings for Raito were _different_. He had never felt that way. A part of him wants to tell him out-straight but another part of him was scared..

"_What if he wouldn't accept me?"_

* * *

**So, how was it? Please tell me.. :3**

**Poor L feeling insecure.. o.O I'm sure Raito likes him too!**

**Raito: Of course -blushes-**

**L: Really? -looks at Raito longingly-**

**Author: Cut it out guys! That's for later.. Geez.. **

**L: -Hits author with lollipop-**

**Author: Ouch.. -weeps-**

**Next chappie (or 3rd) will be the start of the alternate world, which means that it has a lot to do with my imagination than the actual Death Note. So don't be shocked! :3**


	2. Breathless

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own L & Raito but I wish I did.. They're so cute together.. ;)

So, this is the second one... I haven't gotten reviews so is it dat bad?? -weeps-

**I'll probably leave it with the 2nd chapter if you guys think it sucks..**

**Anyway, for those who put me on story alert, enjoy the 2nd chapter of 'Victims of Love'.. I hope you guys can review though...**

* * *

Title: Victims of Love

Author: Romantically Dead

Chapter 2 : Breathless

* * *

"_What if he wouldn't accept me?"_

L did not know what Raito felt for him..

He was scared.

Looking down at the beautiful man on the floor he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for the younger lad.

It is cold and he _does_ look tired.

"Yagami-kun.."

Silence..

"Raito-kun?" he called out again, earning a grunt from the young man.

"What _now,_ Ryuzaki? I can't even sleep for a freaking-"

"-Let's go to bed.." he said cutting off Raito at mid-sentence.

Raito was simply frazzled and confused with the situation.

"_Didn't he put up such a big fuss before?"_

"_Maybe he's feeling guilty"_

Raito smiled to himself, amused.

"_So the detective does have feelings, interesting.."_

L who had been watching Raito's response can't help but blink, confused.

_"Why did he have such a smile on his face? An amusing smile at that! Could he be –"_

_"No. Never would he think that!"_

But L's thoughts were immediately interrupted by the young boy, causing L to stagger and stopped breathing for awhile.

Raito, **the **Yagami Raito was holding _his_ hand!

This was too much for L.

He couldn't believe how much control Raito had over him. He literally became _breathless _at that simple touch.

Not having recovered from his earlier fantasies, Raito's touch had seemed to only heighten his sexual desire. He was simply hardened by simple strokes from the young lad.

"Raito-kun.." he voiced out nearly a whimper, his coal eyes meeting the amber ones. L grew uncomfortable and shifted his gaze to the bottom of the floor.

"Ryuzaki?" he called out, while gently stroking the detective's long fingers which were entwined to his, oblivious to what his actions had led to.

"Your fingers.." he said again flipping and stroking his hand gently upon his, but with a more fevered expression than before.

L stifled a moan. Gnawing -no- biting on his thumb to prevent the inappropriate sounds he was about to make.

"Looks like you punched a little too hard, Ryuzaki." He simply stated, referring to their argument earlier where L had accidentally punched the floor instead of the man before him.

"Eh? Ryuzaki, are you ok?" he said, a more worried expression landing on his face.

L took a few seconds later to realize that they were already in their room. Trickles of sweat forming on his forehead but more so were the drops of blood from his gnawed thumb that had taken him and Raito by surprise.

Raito felt a rush of panic. He immediately grabbed hold of the abused thumb and dabbed it onto his shirt.

"Raito-kun.. Your shirt." L spoke aloud, merely pointing out the obvious.

"Really Ryuzaki, you can think of my damn shirt right now? How about where the first-aid kit is, huh?" he spoke, a little harshly unable to suppress his worry.

L realized the incredible depth of care he had behind those words. _"He was worried for me.." _

L's heart had seemed to miss a beat, causing him to be even more breathless than ever before.

"The bottom drawer, Raito-kun." He finally spoke out while Raito hurriedly took the emergency kit from it's designated place.

After applying antiseptic and wrapping bandages on his injured thumb along with his bruised fingers on the right, Raito finally sighed, a look of relief forming upon his face.

L had only watched young Raito in action. He was incredibly careful and gentle. L can't help but smile at his handsome 'doctor'.

Now he found himself admiring again those wonderful features, his eyes that held a beautiful shade of amber, those lips a comforting colour causing L to imagine them pressing upon his own.

"Ryuzaki, take the handcuffs off please. I'd like to change."

L turned a shade of pink. "Of course.." he replied a little hurriedly, taking his eyes off Raito's lips.

At the release of his wrist, Raito began to unbutton his shirt. Right in front of L..

It was a simply wonderful sight. His skin was tanned perfectly upon his well-toned abs. You would think that he had just walked off a magazine cover.

L gulped, unable to look away from the magnificent creature before him.

With his body full-expose, he bent down and gently wiped off the beads of sweat on L's forehead with his shirt. He was so close that L could smell him, and - oh my- he smelled heavenly.

L grabbed onto Raito's wrist, pulling him closer with his bandaged hand leaving them barely inches away from each other. The young eyes widened in surprise when L's lips were crushed upon his own.

"_Mmm… He tastes so much better than I thought he would.." _

Raito shocked, began to pull away from the detective but was only found pinned onto the floor seconds later. L kissed again. His tongue stroking urgently on Raito's lower lip demanding for entrance. Raito let out a gasp, unintentionally giving passage to the older man.

L's tongue lingered and entwined upon the boy's as they deepened their kiss. They finally parted when both demanded air, leaving Raito confused but exhilarated with their kiss.

Raito looked up to his roommate, his eyes lingering with lust upon the aroused L.

"Ryu-" he tried to call out but was interrupted by yet another kiss.

Raito began to enjoy himself, learning and deepening their kiss that caused both of them to moan with pleasure.

Feeling the positive response from the teenager, L led down his kisses onto his neck, suckling gently onto the throbbing spot, leaving Raito to gasp and moan for more.

"Mmph.. Ryuzaki.." Raito moaned louder as L's lips and fingers found his nipples.

L sucked gently onto the hardened beads, his eyes watching the aroused boy's reaction. Raito's moans ceased only to arouse him more than ever, as he continued down.

Raito's hands were clutching his hair, his eyes widened in shock as L's hands unzipped his pants.

"R..Ryuzaki.." he stuttered.

* * *

**Wow.. Naughty L.. Haha.. Please review or I might just leave it like this..**

**Raito: Yeah... But don't u wanna know how it goes on? -smiles naughtily at L-**

**L: Raito-kun!! -jumps at Raito-**

**Author: Aww man.. Not again...**

**L & Raito: -makes out-**

**Author: Gah.. -runs- Please review!**


	3. Crush

* * *

**Disclaimer: So I don't really own L or Raito, but I can dream eh? :3**

**Oh, I'm getting _some_ reviews so I thought I'd continue. Lol..**

**Anyway, enjoy (if it's enjoyable) the third chapter of my ff, review and tell me how I did ok? And tell me what you all want, I'll try my best to get you're ideas into the next chappies.. . :)**

* * *

Story: Victims of Love

Author: Romantically Dead

Chapter 3 : Crush

* * *

"R..Ryuuzaki.." he stuttered, eyes widening as L's fingers began to unzip.

"I don't think we should-" his sentence cut off by his own moans as L's fingers began to toy with his hard member..

Raito bit his lower lip, trying his best to suppress his moans as L blew onto the boy's length, smiling at the writhing boy below him.

"Damn it, just do it Ryuuzaki!" he shouted unable to hold out any longer.

"You're so demanding.." he teased, with a grin.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Raito! Ryuuzaki! What is the meaning of this?" Yagami Soichiro shouted in disbelief.

The other members entered the room with the same shocked and angered faces as the older man had.

"Well, as you can see we didn't get so far, but what are you and the others doing here at this hour?" L replied seemingly ignoring the fact that he is on the top of the officer's son who is simply naked.

"Ryuuzaki, I didn't know you were like this.." said a sad Matsuda, staring at the couple on the floor.

"I knew we shouldn't trust him! Look what he's doing to Raito!" said the afro-haired man, furiously.

"Uh.. It's not really like that people. Oto-san.."Raito pleaded.

A look of disappointment formed upon his father's face.

"We all trusted you Ryuuzaki! And you doing this to my boy is despicable!" the chief shouted angrily unable to suppress his wrath any longer.

"So I take it you'd want to withdraw from the team, Yagami-kun?" he asked, unflinching as he got off the young boy.

"Yes" he simply replied.

Raito was shocked by his father's response.

"_I know he's angry but why is he willing to get off the case?"_

"Oto-san! But I still need to prove my innocence. I'll still need to-" Raito said as he got off the floor, standing.

"-No! You're innocent. We have substantial proof right here." The chief replied, while holding out a file on his right hand, avoiding meeting his son's eyes.

"Yes Raito-kun. You don't have to be here anymore. That's the reason why we came, Raito-kun. You're innocent!" Matsuda said a little loudly.

"I..I'm innocent?" Raito said, exhilarated by that fact. All the crap he had to put up with was finally worth it. He laughed happily; unaware of the mournful expression L wore.

"So it is true, Yagami-kun." L replied, his eyes analyzing the facts before him.

"You're free."

"We shall take our leave then. We will be working with the ICPO from now on." The chief stated, grabbing his son's hand and stomped off along with the other members, leaving the famous detective deserted.

"Raito-kun.."

Unaware by the outside world, a shinigami lurked in the seemingly empty room, watching intently amused by the scene they presented before him.

"Hmm.. Humans are interesting" it said with a grin.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been two weeks now after _the_ incident. Raito was depressed. He was angry with his father, the team... And..

Himself…

His father had not let him off the hook, giving lectures after lectures.

Not allowing Raito to see his friends or go out unless it was with a _girl_.

The only opportunity he had outside was the few aimless dates he had with Misa and college.

He missed L..

It was weird not being chained to the detective. He was used to the many things they did _together_.

He wouldn't mind if he was grounded if he was with the detective.

"_Aaah! Think, think.. There must be a way to contact L.."_

His eyes began to wander about his room. And as if it was a gift from god, he found it.

"Yes!" he shouted mainly to himself in the empty room.

_"Perfect!"_

"I'm such a genius!" he said, grinning happily as he reached for the belt Watari had given them – the members of the team. It was given to alert L for emergency purposes.

"L…" he called out to himself, as he pushed the centre of the belt, hoping for a response.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"L.." Watari spoke out, holding out a ringing cell phone on his hand.

"Who is it Watari?" L replied, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"It's Yagami-kun, L.."

"Yagami Raito.." he continued.

"_Raito-kun?" _

"Make contact with him, Watari. Now, onegaishimasu.."

"Of course, L.." Watari replied with a smile.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

His cell phone rang, blaring unnerving music loudly at his empty room.

"Misa must have changed the ring tone again!" he muttered angrily as he reached out for his phone.

"Moshi-moshi." Raito greeted, his voice a little gruff.

Silence…

"L?" Raito asked now, suspicious.

L missed the boy terribly. His voice..

"L? Why aren't you talking?" he asked again worried. He was certain the caller was L. He was sure of it.

"Raito-kun.." the voice from the other line finally replied, nearly a whimper.

"L, baka! Why didn't you call me if you could! How could you-"

"- I wanted to but how was I to know if it was safe to call." L replied rather blankly, cutting of his words.

"Well, yeah.. Thanks for_ trying_.." Raito replied sarcastically, secretly hurt.

"Raito-kun.."

"I miss you Raito-kun.. I really miss you.." he continued.

Silence…

"I miss you too.." Raito replied, giving up with himself, it was the truth anyway.

"Why aren't you at college anymore? My dad can't do anything if we meet there, Ryuuzaki." he spoke again, a slight whisper.

"You want to meet me?" L's voice purely shocked.

"Why are you so shocked?" he asked frazzled by the question.

"Well, you were so happy when you were free, I thought-"

"-Baka! Honestly, I can't believe you're a genius sometimes, L.." he sighed.

"Onii-chan!! I need help with maths, and why's the door locked?" said Sayu, his younger sister who was knocking hard on the door, interrupting the conversation on the phone.

"_Damn.."_

"Hold up, Sayu!" Raito shouted to his younger sister.

"See you tomorrow, L." he whispered gently on the phone.

L chuckled. "You're so demanding.."

Raito didn't reply, remembering the exact phrase L said _that_ night.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Raito was excited the minute the sun came out.

"_I get to see L!"_

"God, now I sound like a kid with a crush.." he muttered under his breathe.

"Nii-chan! You look happy today. Things are good with Misa, huh?" Sayu winked at her brother, oblivious to the reason behind his smile.

"Yeah, things are good." He smiled, the perfect smile that had melted so many hearts.

"So, I'll be leaving first, Oka-san, Sayu.."

"Don't come back too late Raito!" his mother shouted.

He just smiled in reply and left.

Raito understood the meaning behind those words; they think he'd be 'having fun' with Misa.

It was obvious they did not know of the predicament he had gotten himself in with L.

He sighed, unaware of the presence nearing him.

"Raito-kun!!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

L was sitting –like he usually does- on of the many benches they had in the college, gnawing on his thumb as he waited for the amber-eyed boy anxiously.

He was incredibly flustered by the words the young boy had said yesterday...

"_I miss you too.." _

His cheeks turned a bright pink at that thought.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Misa! I'm already late as it is, so can you please cut it out!" Raito shouted at the shameless blonde who was clinging onto his arm.

"But Misa wants a date!" she pouted.

"But we had dates several times this week, Misa!" he replied, annoyed with his 'girlfriend'.

Misa chose to ignore her boyfriend's plead and clinged onto him harder.

"Oh look, it's Ryuuzaki!" Misa squealed.

L looked up at the sound of his alias, just to see a girl clinging on to _his _Raito.. A burning feeing began to erupt at his chest.

"Misa, I'd appreciate it if you go now. I'm late. I'll see you later." He smiled, a fake smile, wanting nothing more than for Misa to leave.

"Ok. Misa wants kiss first!" she said as she leaned closer, seductively towards the amber-eyed boy.

L who had been watching was writhing with jealousy. He immediately threw his gaze elsewhere, walking at his usual pace towards class leaving the couple.

"Ryuuzaki?" Raito now called out, as he caught up with L. He knew that L was angry, but he couldn't do anything. Not now..

L kept on walking, ignoring the call from Raito.

"Ryuuzaki, you're jealous!" he said loudly, ignoring the few freshmen who were gawking at him, in the most obscene way. Some of his many fans..

"No, I'm not! Stop sprouting lies." L said as he turned, facing a grinning Raito.

L now continued to walk, ignoring the faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"_Damn Raito!"_

"You know L, you're such a bad liar." Raito whispered gently at L's ears, just for him to hear, and stepped into class.

* * *

**Author: -hides behind Raito and L- Gomenasai! I didn't let em have sex bcoz-**

**Raito: -Why the hell didn't you get on with the sex part? -glares-**

**Author: -backs away from the angry couple- I had to go on with the plot. I haven't even put the part where you stay with L yet..**

**L: I like that part.. -smiles sweetly-**

**Raito: -growls- fine.. make sure you have em later.. -glare-**

**Author: Evil!! -weeps- I'll try... -looks at readers- I think I'd need help with the ehem lime-ness. So, review and help eh? :p**


	4. Not Misa!

**A/N: I am so, SOO sorry!! I haven't updated like in months eh? T.T I didn't know if I should continue this and I had nearly deleted it due to my weird writer's block. Anyways, I'm back! Woot! XD**

**Warning: RaitoxL. Might be lime-ish in later chapters. If you, yes you, reader wants it of course.. ;p**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own Death Note. **

**Raito: Yeah rite! Then why would you need a disclaimer?**

**Author: Shut up!! Shut the f-**

**L: Going on with the chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author and Raito: -continues fighting-**

* * *

_Onna: woman_

_Oka-san & Oto-san: mom & dad_

_Onii-chan: fond way of saying "brother"_

_Shinigami: Death God, a common Japanese belief._

* * *

Story: Victims of Love

Author: Romantically Dead

Chapter 4: Not Misa!

* * *

**Two weeks ago**

The phone rang mercilessly, waking up the sullen and fatigued man from his slumber. His eyes, blinded momentarily by the light from his phone, widened as he saw the number upon the screen.

"Yagami Soichiro, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour but I have very pressing matters to discuss with you." said the head of police blankly.

"Ah, yes sir. And what could be the issue?" he asked, curious on why the chief had called him himself.

"It's the KIRA case, Yagami. We need you and your team back to the department. We have received a lead, personally from KIRA himself." The man on the line continued.

"A… A lead? KIRA? Are you sure sir? What did he say sir?" he asked, exhilarated.

"Meet me at the department as soon as possible. Bring along your team." he simply ordered, leaving a dazzled Soichiro, full of questions.

As soon as he reached the headquarters, he was greeted by the head police and was given a file for his use. Yagami began to search through the pages his eyes widening at every line.

"What the…" he muttered to himself, his eyes refusing to comprehend the contents of the file.

"Where's your son Yagami? If this is true he must be released at once." the man of higher position stated.

"But nobody knows that he is under L's surveillance. Not even his mother chief!" he answered, furious.

"I presume this KIRA person is someone close enough to your son, Yagami."

Soichiro's eyes widened.

"Could it be… Misa?"

* * *

_(1) I shall prove that I am KIRA._

_(2) The Minister of Finance, Kanazawa Mori, suspected of bribery and murder which was never brought to court, will die of a heart attack on the 27th of this month._

_(3) My request. Release Yagami Raito. He is not KIRA. The police must not work with L._

_(4) __Do not attempt anything. __I will know when he is released.  
_

_(5) If fail to do so by the appointed deadline of the 30th, I will kill the remaining politicians of the world along with anyone who makes contact with L._

* * *

"I didn't contact you unless I knew that this wasn't a prank Soichiro, but now we don't have time." The head of police spoke.

"The only thing we have to do now is release Raito, chief." Aizawa stated shocked, while passing around the file to the rest of the group.

"Yes, yes. We will start off the investigation later. We will take our leave now sir."

* * *

**Two weeks after**

"Yagami-kun, I need to talk to you about something."L simply stated after they had finished their row of classes for the day.

"What is it?" he asked, walking towards the café.

"Do you know why you were released Raito-kun?" he asked while pulling a chair, his eyes on the menu.

"I'm not sure. Maybe because they had found a lead on the real KIRA, Ryu?" he replied, confused.

"No. It's because.." L paused.

"KIRA asked for your release Raito - _personally_." He stated, gnawing onto his thumb.

"_A mass murderer asking for __my__ release?"_

"Excuse me, may I take your order?" asked the waitress, oblivious to the importance of the discussion they were having.

"I'd like the strawberry sundae with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce on the top." L replied, giving the very furious Raito a smile.

"And _you_ sir?" she asked suggestively, ogling the amber-eyed boy underneath her thick eyelashes.

"I'd have the coffee - black." He replied, giving his best smile in reply, secretly burning and itching to yell at the waitress.

"What do you mean he _asked_ for my release L?' Raito asked against the noise of the crowd in the café, as the waitress left them alone again.

"KIRA sent a letter asking for you to be released or 'innocent' politicians around the globe will die." L simply stated, looking directly at the amber eyes.

"How could that be? Nobody knows that I was with you unless…" he stopped, awestruck with the possibility.

"Misa?"

"63 percent chance Raito, but the ICPO would probably want more conclusive proof." he said, holding out the copy of the requests to Raito.

Raito thought the matter in his head, while apprehending the 'requests' the KIRA had made.

"She's bugged?" he asked, though fully knowing the answer.

"Yes, she probably won't do anything to you Raito-kun. You should get information from her this way and that is what I want you to do."

"_Putting personal feelings a side."_

Raito stared blankly, contemplating on what their next move should be, when suddenly L voiced out "So, I propose we work together. I have a house not far from here and we can use it as our headquarters. And we, no, _you_ must convince Misa to stay with." L said, inwardly a little reluctant with the last bit.

Raito agreed, giving a slight nod but when he had heard the last part he flinched. "No way am I staying with that woman. Look L, I do want to help, god, I'd do anything except _that_. I am not; I repeat not sleeping with than onna!"

L who was sucking on the remaining sundae at his spoon was immediately startled.

"Of course you are not! You think I'd let you?" (a/n: lol!)

* * *

"So what do you think oto-san, oka-san?" he asked politely at his parents who were taking in his request.

"I don't see any problems here. You are an adult now." said his father, with a smile.

"But, I'll miss onii-chan!" Sayu whined while clinging onto her brother.

Raito gave a kiss on her forehead. "I'll still see you, Sayu. I'll visit every weekend." he said with a smile.

Sayu smiled, contented.

* * *

"Oii, do you think they'll really agree with your terms?" asked the shinigami between bites of apples.

"I'm pretty sure, I know what I'm doing _Shinigami_." The voice replied, curtly.

"_Of course you do."_

"You really like him don't you? Why don't you just tell that Yagami kid-"

"I don't think it's any of _your_ concern who I like. I am sure I did not ask your views on this, Shinigami."

The shinigami cursed inwardly while flying out the window, throwing off the remnants of his apple.

"_Hmph. I hope that cute girl would come over like she used to. I like it when she pats my head. She's a much kinder KIRA, stupid, but certainly kinder." _

TBC

* * *

**L & Raito: Please ****review**** eh? -cute smile- **

**Author: Yeah. You don't know how happy I am when I read your reviews! :3 Anyway, any guesses on who's KIRA? xp**

**KIRA: I do!**

**All: -sweatdrop- **


	5. You're Not My Boyfriend

**Warning: Yaoi! First attempt at sexual content.. Language! xp And uh... OOC-ness?**

**AN: Yeah.. Nothing.. Cookies for everyone!! Bring on the story!**

**Disclaimer: I hate this. So there..**

* * *

**_Review Replies :3_**

**_fouloldron: hehe.. not telling! xp anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter eh? :3_**

**_SailorCherryCream: And as I promised an update!! woot! lol... hope you review again and tell me what you think!_**

**_xYaoixluverx: Thankies! :3 And yeah, I think L is sooo kawaii that way! hehe.. hope you enjoy this chappie! :3_**

**_foxgirl123: pizza flavoured pringles? ooooh... i'm hungry.. o.0 anyway, thanx and make sure you read and review this chapter! :3_**

* * *

_Tadaima - I'm back (usually used when you are back home/familiar place)_

* * *

Title: Victims of Love

Author: Romantically Dead

Chapter 5: You're not my boyfriend..

* * *

"The hell man! Your messing up the damn house with your stupid -"

"It is not stupid. In fact it stimulates the brain. Unlike you who's contaminating the area of where I study with your frivolous wrappers and look what you did to my shirt."

"Uh.. Guys. Could you like cut it out? I mean, he's going to come here soon and you two are still bickering -"

"Bickering? You're one to talk! With those stupid video games you keep playing! And smoking, it reeks like shit man!"

"Whatever. You're just cranky because of that guy who's moving in." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"I knew it was a bad idea having all of us in the same house. I told you that your hot-temper would get us in ridiculous situations.." the boy with the stained shirt muttered.

"I am not cranky, shit man! And what the hell is up with me being the hot-tempered one. You were the one all edgy when you heard the news for fucks sake!"

* * *

**In L's Residence.**

"LANGUAGE! Mello! Do I need to constantly remind you this?" the voice said a little harshly than usual as he looked at the three boys. He sighed. "Matt. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" the red-head said between puffs.

"The ashes. How many times must I tell you to use the ash-tray instead of letting it fall every – Near!" the man paused as he met eyes with the young boy.

"Yes, Watari-kun?" came the soft reply.

"What happened to your shirt? And what is all this!" he exclaimed as he saw the various types of ornaments and toys on the floor.

"Can't all three of you understand that this is the main living room and that anyone who wishes to visit us has to see all _these_ the minute they enter -"

"Tadaima!" the usually monotone voice exclaimed happily as he entered the mansion. "Raito-kun, come on! Oh, maybe I should help you with that." A series of chuckles and a certain prominent yelp from the detective was evidently heard. "I told you its heavy. I can carry it by myself Ryu-chan."

Mello made gagging sounds instantaneously as he heard the 'chan' from who he presumed could only be Raito. 'Oh shit.' He cursed to himself as he caught eyes with one man you would never want to mess with. And that man was none other than the seemingly silent butler or so-called assistant for the famous detective, Watari. "I'll just go clean up a bit" he said putting on a nervous smile as he scurried off and cursed on how irritating that Raito fellow was, making him get into trouble.

"I'll go help carry the bags eh?" Matt said as he put out his cigarette onto the ash-tray and went off outside to assist the two geniuses who seemed to be in a predicament of their own.

"Maybe I'll go change my clothes" Near suggested as he sneaked his way upstairs. He was a genius for god's sake. Being in the room with Watari would be-

Near shuddered at the thought.

Watari gave a long, exasperated sigh.

* * *

"Raito-kun, I don't think it's wise – Nnh" he moaned as Raito began to plant little kisses onto L's injured foot. L was beginning to regret offering to carry that bag.

"D..Don't.. Haa.." L panted as Raito begin to lick and nibble onto his flesh.

"It's ticklish. Haa.. S..Stop!"

"I'm only nursing it Ryuzaki. Don't worry I'll take good care of you."

L wasn't too happy when Raito pressed his lips onto his own but all thoughts of disgust flew away as Raito's tongue claimed his own. L moaned as Raito ventured further in giving L the taste of ecstasy he had always wished from the boy. Raito tasted so good, it was impossible to explain. It just tasted right-o. L laughed a little at his idea of a joke, which earned a look of displeasure from his partner.

"Why are you laughing?" Raito questioned him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Raito growled at the man under him. Raito was furious. Who would appreciate a laugh when you're on the verge of making out? In anger, Raito didn't leave any time for L to explain as he slipped his tongue onto L's in sheer dominance, as if claiming L was his.

L felt as though he had lost all control. His usually empty eyes were glazed with lust, a tinge of pink tinted his cheeks but what was most profound to him was his unusually erratic heartbeat. He felt as though his heart was about to burst again.. And again.. L didn't know if it was of lust or of deeper things but all he knew was that he was happy, and _that_ was rare for him.

Raito knew the man underneath him enjoyed the kiss as much as he did. He could feel it, in the way L had touched him, running his fingers onto his light-auburn hair. His moans.. His tongue begging for so much more. Raito had graciously complied, loving how the usually emotionless detective reacts to him.

As both of them finally pulled out of the mind-blowing kiss, panting in pleasure but they both knew that they wanted more. Raito's eyes diverted from L's own to the forming bulge on the detective's pants, leaving him with a smirk on his face.

L was blushing furiously, as he caught what those eyes were sneaking a glance at. But L had only blushed further when he saw his partner's own were pressing onto his. L groaned as he pressed his own length harder onto the boy on top of him, loving the friction. Raito wasn't afraid to comply as he rubbed his own onto the eager man underneath him.

"Ahh.. R..Raito.. It feels so.. good.." L moaned further at the intensity of the friction. Raito let his hand sneak underneath the detective's shirt as he tweaked a nipple causing a shudder of pleasure from L. Raito began kissing and nibbling onto the sensitive flesh of his neck which were bound to be prominent the next day. "Nnh.. Oh Raito.." L knew they were still outside -well certainly in the confinements of his property but they weren't exactly in the mansion yet- but yet he didn't have the energy or more so he did not want to stop. It felt so good and he wants this to last for a long, long time. But L pushed Raito away as his thoughts ventured into more deeper things leaving a horny, exasperated Raito.

"What is it?" Raito asked. He was afraid that L would say no as he has already a huge problem in his pants to deal with but he had to ask. He just had to, he didn't know why but he wanted L to want this too.

"It's just. I want to know first." L sighed as he himself knew he was acting a little selfish but he had waited so long for this, so what was the point if Raito didn't want him the way _he_ wanted him.

"What do you mean?" Raito said as he looked into the detective's eyes searching for an answer, hoping that L felt what he felt. But what is he feeling anyway? He isn't sure himself but all he knows is that he wants L to be happy. And he wants L so badly to be happy with _him_.

"What are we? Am I your boyfriend or am I just a 'fuck-buddy' to you?" L blatantly asked shifting himself away from Raito into a comfortable position and that of course takes form of his usual way of sitting with his knees under his chin.

Raito couldn't hold it and he let out a small chuckle at how absent-mindedly L had asked him. He had felt so relieved; he immediately gave a chaste kiss onto the detective's lips.

"No, you're not my 'fuck-buddy' and I am rather shocked that you imply I am that kind of person but more so Ryuzaki, you're not my boyfriend."

L immediately felt himself tear at those words. How could he say those words without even feeling guilty saying it? Didn't he know how he felt?

Raito smirked. "In this case, you're my 'girlfriend' baby."

* * *

Matt felt a little uncomfortable at the scene he was watching in front of him. He knew they were close, but not _that_ close. He had been watching them for awhile now, he felt as though he was doing something so sinfully wrong but he couldn't help from tearing his eyes away from them. It was too hot. He felt a little relief though as they stopped from their earlier 'activities' because he knew he would have a nosebleed and maybe a little trouble with his jeans too.

So, he decided to maybe interrupt their little 'love-confession' (1), and no, it wasn't because he was feeling bitter or anything of that sort, it was just getting a little late and he didn't want to see Mello's reaction.

L and Raito had begun to resume their previous acts when both of them heard an unfamiliar cough. L immediately froze up and he instantly remembered that they were in a very suggestive position of L on top now. He quickly turned around to face one of his 'three boys' who was now smoking again (due to the, oh, so lovely scene he saw when he walked out of the door).

Raito was a little confused and a little angry at the thought of being interrupted by this punk. The boy was dressed in a black vest with black and white striped sleeves. Red tinted goggles on his neck, and a cigarette in his mouth. The boy looked a little younger than him, maybe a two or three years difference but what was egging Raito to the point of sheer anger was why the hell was this boy in L's house anyway? He thought that L had lived alone or maybe with his ever-faithful butler but never did he think that there would be a boy - and a good looking boy at that - in L's place! It was unheard of, it was unacceptable! Wait... Why was he getting all worked up anyway? I mean it's his house – his mansion – L can do anything he wants.

"Oh, Matt! You know who this is right? This is Raito, and Raito this is Matt" L introduced a little nervously which was very unusual for the detective to even display such untactful emotions but what is there to say. Raito always created this sort of feelings in him, he didn't know whether to be irritated or consoled with that fact, but as his eyes darted to his boyfriend, he knew Raito wasn't pleased with Matt.

"Matt is one of my apprentices. He is going to help us with the Kira case Raito." L said as he searched Raito's eyes for a response. Oh, okay. Maybe he wasn't _that_ good with people but he knew Raito so well. So he leaned a little onto Raito's shoulder.

"There are two more. Near and Mello, they're probably in right now. I'll introduce you to them later."

"Oh, you should have told me earlier." Raito muttered.

"Raito.. Are you angry with me?" he said, feeling a little upset at that thought. Of course he wouldn't want his boyfriend to be upset with him not when only minutes ago they had agreed that they were a couple.

"Uh, dudes. I just came for the bags. Watari was flipping in there. I just had to get out." Matt spoke out breaking the tension.

Raito gave a roar of laughter at that. "Seriously, Watari flipping out? I never figured 'flipping out' and Watari to be in the same sentence."

Matt gave a chuckle "Dude, you've got to see it for yourself. And just a forewarning, don't ever make that man angry. It's just the last thing you want to see. It is U-G-L-Y."

Raito laughed at that thought. "I don't know whether to take it as a joke or-"

"Matt! Where are those bags?" a voice that seems a lot like Watari worked it's way outside. And outside is far, _far_ away from the kitchen.

"I told you!" Matt mouthed as he hurriedly begin to carry two of Raito's bags in.

Raito snickered. He liked that boy. He forgot all the resentments he felt before and laughed his way in, carrying the rest of his luggage with him. (2)

Unknown to him of course was L's distaste on how fast those two warmed up to each other. "Even we weren't that fast" L muttered under his breath and followed Raito into the mansion.

**TBC**

* * *

**(1) no, it wasn't really a love confession... because they're boys and a little slow on the uptake eventhough their geniuses**

**(2) ahaha... boys do that sometimes.. it's kinda funny how they are like enemies one second and the next they're all 'buddy-buddy' xp**

* * *

**Author: yeah, i like how Matt and Raito met! :D**

**L: I don't T.T**

**Raito: Hnn?**

**Author: Lalalala... Anyway, awesome right? You two got some action today huh? -wink-**

**L: I hate you!**

**Author: o.0 Nooooooo!! Gah! Raito you don't hate me right? :3**

**Raito: I hate you because L hates you**

**Author: Nooooo!! (overly-dramatic) Nooooooo!!**

**L: Yeah, no.. I don't really hate you.. -hugs- :3**

**Author: yay! -hugs back- :3**

**Raito: -hugs author coz L hugged author- :3**

**Author: i'm loved! lol.. anyway...**

**Raito and L: Please review or we're breaking up!**

**Author: NOOOOOOOO!!**

* * *

**Author: So do you like it or no likey? Yeah, Watari is OOC here because it's kinda funny to imagine Watari that way.. xp Anyway, please review! If the reviews are good, I'll update faster!! Hehe.. It's only fair.. xp**

**Next Chapter:**

**(1) Where is Misa anyway?**

**(2) Don't tell me Misa's gonna destroy their relationship!**

**(3) Who the heck is KIRA?? Could it be Matsuda!! o.0**

**(4) Will Misa accomplish her goal by joining forces with the aliens to destroy the remaining dinasours?! o.0 (ok... that's weird)**

* * *


	6. Trust

**Warning! – yaoi, Yaoi, YAOI! Ok, besides that there will be –ehem- sexual scenes.. It's a lime ok.. Lime, Lime, Lime.. Besides that mmm, I changed a character a little to fit it in the story.. And there will be change of settings from time to time.. I think that's it.. Read if you dare.. =.=' Pls read! xp**

**Disclaimer: It's already the 6****th**** chapter and I still haven't owned Death Note. Go figure.**

**A/N: Hey people. I'm really, really sorry I haven't been updating this fic. Sooo sorry. I kept rewriting it again and again. Anyway, I love all of you who have read and reviewed Victims of Love. Thank you very much! Anyway, I got chapter 6 up because I felt guilty leaving it like that for so long. Anyway, Whiskers-san (thank you) requested a lime for this chapter so I put it up. Oh god, I don't think it's good enough. I'm so sorry if it sucked guys. I'd appreciate if you'd give me suggestions and advice so I can improve myself. Arigatou again! Enjoy the fic and ice-cream to everyone!! :3**

**A/N2: Can someone explain what's a lime to me? I might have gotten the whole thing wrong and embarrassed myself. –sigh- I'm getting paranoid with this lime/lemon thing.. T.T**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Review Replies :3_**

**_Party in the After Life: Maybe I haven't told you this but I love your username.. lol. anyway, thanks and keep reading k? And review please!! Thanks!__  
_**

**_Sailor Cherry Cream: omg, that was the first, I swear! (I completely blushed when I read it over again.. D:) And this is the 2nd.. I am so nervous about what you all are gonna think of the sexual thing.. :s But thanks a lot for reading this fic.. And review again! Tell me what you think k.. Thanks._**

**_Yoshiluvr: Thanks a lot! :D You made me happy~ lol.. And I know, I take ages to update rite? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and review again! Thanks._**

**_Block of Black: lol! Don't scratch your eyes too hard, that'd be scary. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. Please review again! And I updated! xp_**

**_xYaoixLuverx: Omg! A person who agrees with me! Enjoy this chapter please and I'll make sure Raito and L don't break up.. ;p so review and tell me what you think k? Appreciate it!_**

**_Skyhe: Thanks for reviewing! :D_**

**_Whiskers-san: Hello! Thank you soo much~ You don't know how happy you made me!! Anyway, I still haven't disclosed who's KIRA yet, but you'd get a hint in this chapter.. ;p And lime for you!! Omg, I really hoped it didn't suck... T.T please review and I'll change what I can.. :) Btw, look at A/N2.. T.T  
_**

**

* * *

  
**

_Victims of Love_

_By Romantically Dead_

_Chapter 6: Trust_

* * *

**Italy**

"Misa-Misa wants to see Raito! How long more is this going to take?!" a certain blonde complained loudly as she got off the car.

"Umm... We just arrived here Misa. We'll be back on Friday." her manager Remu replied.

"Whaaaat? Friday? I want to go back today!"

"I don't think so."

"What! Misa-Misa wants to go back now!" she said, completely whining, catching the other models attention and not in a good way too.

Unknown to everyone in the vicinity the loud blonde had caught the attention of a certain Shinigami and his master who were amidst the crowd.

"Hey, it's the blondie! Isn't she that guy's girlfriend or something? Why don't you just kill her?" asked the Shinigami who was hanging on the ceiling.

"Hmph.. I'm using her, Shinigami. But her time will end soon." The man replied with a grin.

"Wait, so you _are _going to kill her!"

"Fool. Why would I kill someone as important as her? My poor Raito would have to search all over again for me – KIRA."

'He's a weird one. I don't get what he's saying at all. Urgh. I need apples!!'

As though he had heard the Shingami's thoughts outloud the black-haired looked up at him and smiled

"You see, Ryuk. I want him to find me."

* * *

"_In Italy today, two men suspected of several murder and rape cases were found dead earlier this morning. Autopsy has confirmed that they had died of a heart-attack. A note was found on the body, leading the authorities to believe this was a murder. Several suspects to this mystifying case are none other than the infamous murderer, KIRA. Contents of the note will not be disclosed to the public due the underlying circumstances."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Japan**

"It's all your damn fault!" the hot-tempered boy shouted immediately after the news broke out.

"Mello..." L warned.

"You're saying I'm killing this two unknown murderers all the way in Italy from Japan, Mello?"

"Don't you dare say my name! Are you stupid or what, your girlfriend was there in Italy!"

"So? And she's not my girlfriend." Raito said, purposely taunting the boy and took a sip onto his coffee.

"So? So? So? What the fuck man! She's the fuckin KIRA for fucking's sake!" Mello replied as he banged his fist onto the table.

"No she's not." Raito simply replied while staring at his spilt coffee with some resentment.

"Aaah.. I always thought she had an inadequate intelligence to be KIRA."

"KIRA is in Italy, so he knows exactly when and where Misa was going to arrive there. I don't think he made a mistake. He knew we were keeping an eye on Misa." Raito stated.

"You're saying he wants to be found?" L asked as he gave Raito his coffee with three cubes of sugar just the way he liked it.

"Yes, but the reason is still beyond me." The auburn-haired replied.

"He's playing a game." The young boy by the name of Near interrupted as he assembled the dominoes into a long line.

"And I know who he wants to play it with." he continued.

"Raito." L said as he gnawed onto his thumb.

"Hmph.. For all you know, he's working for the damn guy or vice versa. "

"Mello.." L warned again.

"L, seriously. The damn guy wanted Raito to be released! That is already suspicious and you know it!"

* * *

**Italy**

"Damn the KIRA guy is in Italy now. Why doesn't he just stick to Japan?"

"Idiot. So what if he's here. He's just killing criminals you know. He won't harm us."

"Misa-Misa likes KIRA too. But Misa's boyfriend is trying to catch KIRA. But it's okay because Misa-Misa's Raito is a genius!"

A dark-haired man listened intently to the loud blonde's conversation as he sipped onto his drink. KIRA was of course a popular topic worldwide. A murderer, who kills without a single stain of blood on his hands, was truly interesting.

"No, he doesn't work for the police! They actually locked him up thinking he was KIRA. They are like sooo dumb. But his dad is the chief police, though."

"Excuse me, miss. Would you like some punch? I got this for you." the dark-haired man interfered preventing anything worse from happening. _'Such an airhead.'_

After she accepted the drink, he pulled her to the side and said "Please don't say things like that so carelessly Misa."

"Hmm? Who are you anyway?" Misa asked entranced with the man before her. He was dressed in a suit with a red tie. He had a handsome face, jet-black hair and well-built body. He was definitely one of the models, or so thought Misa.

"The name is Tsuki." He simply said and left.

* * *

**Japan**

Raito's hands travelled under L's oversized white shirt and tweaked his nipples. The older man's once pure beads, hardened at the mere touch – reacting as if asking for more.

"Nnh" L moaned as Raito's hands sent him in ecstasy.

"You know, I won't go further if you don't answer me." Raito said as he pushed his thumb onto L's blushing pearls harder. "A-a-answer what?" L really couldn't think right now. Especially when Raito's tongue was licking his nipple, and his hand stroking onto his now hardened member. "Ahh.. R..Raito.. It feels so.. good.." L moaned further at the intensity of it.

"Don't you want more L? So answer me, do you think I'm the one controlling KIRA?" the younger man asked a bit furiously. He began to gently suck onto the hardened nipple, his tongue licking and lapping onto it, caressing it. He nibbled onto it a bit and then continued sucking and licking it, his hands travelled down slowly sliding into the detective's pants and underwear, leaving L to gasp at the contact. "Nnh.. Raito."

Raito's hands travelled up and down, up and down – so slowly that it was hurting the detective.

"Aaah.. Raito, more.."L moaned as he let his own hands travel onto the younger man's auburn hair. Raito stopped and looked straight onto the man under him, his eyes reflecting disappointment.

"R-Raito, this and that are different things."

"No, it's not. How can you love someone you don't trust?" he said, as he got off L and sat on the edge of the bed. 'KIRA, KIRA, KIRA. Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?' he thought to himself, agitated.

"Raito, gomenasai. I don't believe you'd do anything like this. KIRA has something to do with you but you have nothing to do with him." L said as he cupped Raito's face. He truly believed that now. Seeing Raito so frustrated, upset like this made him upset too.

"I trust you."

Such simple words stirred such complicated feelings onto the younger boy. Both of them have never said they loved each other, it was too sudden, too troublesome. They were both men, and they may have trouble saying how they feel from time to time, but what L had just said was the best thing he could ever have. (aww, so sweet) (1)

* * *

**Italy**

"Remu! Who's that guy? He's a model right?" Misa enthusiastically asked her manager. He reminded her a lot of Raito. Even, the meaning of their names was close.

Remu sighed but replied anyway "He recruits models for our company Misa. He found you, remember?"

"No, I don't. He's totally hot don't you think Remu? But of course no one can match up to my Raito." She said with a smile. Thinking of Raito got her awfully excited on giving her baby a call after the photo shoot is done.

Unknown to the pair was the dark-haired man himself who smiled to himself in amusement. "That girl is really loud." He muttered silently.

* * *

**Japan**

"I don't get how you two can actually talk to the stupid guy!"

"Emm Mello, I think you were the one who acted rather foolishly just now."

"Yeah, and he isn't that bad you know. He's cool."

"What the hell? Cool? And me acting foolishly! Crap, crap, crap!!!" the blonde boy shouted rather aggressively as though he wanted those two – Raito and L – to hear him.

"Slow down, Mello." The red-haired said as he patted his hot-tempered friend while managing a cigarette in his mouth. He didn't want Watari to come over here.

"You're causing quite a ruckus, Mello. Both of them had it all planned out. One of our people are there, undercover of course, that's how they knew Misa wasn't KIRA." The young boy said while assembling his dominoes which were as long as the Great Wall of China or so said Mello.

"And pray tell, how did you know all of that?" Mello asked, irritated.

"Well, we hacked –or mostly I hacked – Italy's government system and we saw the note KIRA had put along with the bodies. That and Near found out that Misa was no where near the incident and she was at that time doing one of her photo shoots."

"And you two didn't invite me! Grr.."

"Stop pinching me, Mello!"

"Dude, ouch! Oi, get your hands off me or I'll stab you with my cigg!" the red-haired boy threatened. (2)

"Lame." Mello said as he took Matt's cigarette and threw it away.

"Ahaha.. I'd call Watari you know!" the younger boy threatened while continuously punching Mello's hand.

"Even lamer. Watari isn't in. He went out shopping remember?"

"Raito, L!!!!!!" both of them shouted in desperation. The pain of being pinched was certainly dramatic for those two boys.

* * *

"Hnn? I thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything." Raito said in annoyance as he continued what he was doing. He began to unzip the older man's pants as he trailed kisses from L's now naked body to the hem of his jeans.

"You're so hard down here." Raito snickered as he poked L's length with his tongue which caused a rather arousing moan from the detective. "Baka. You're hard too." L muttered as he blushed rather furiously at the thought of what he wants Raito to do. "I guess we have to do something about that. But let me do this first." Raito smiled rather mischievously and trailed kisses up and down L's length, emitting more moans from the older man.

"What do you want me to do hm?" Raito asked, teasing as he blew onto the older man's hardened member. "Oh god, suck.." Raito smiled at that. So impatient and he liked that. The detective's eyes were glistened with lust, his face flushed, and his length – so hard. L was soo aroused. Raito blew a little and slowly licked the length from the top to the bottom. Slowly up then down. Up then down. And when he felt that he had teased L long enough he took L's length into his mouth and sucked rather aggressively at first then gently – causing pain and pleasure to the detective. "O-oh god.. Harder.. Nnnh.. More, Raito.."

Raito sucked on the top of the detective's length – switching between kissing, sucking then licking the older man's length that was now wet with his own pre-cum. He then took L's length as far as he could into his mouth. Raito allowed L's length to go in then out of his mouth again and again while he sucked and licked it. "Aaah.." L shouted in pleasure. L soon began to move himself in and out of Raito, giving himself so much more intense pleasure. "R-Raito.. Mmm.. I'm going to come soon." L moaned the words out as he tightened his grasp on the auburn hair. After several more thrusts into Raito's sexy mouth L came. Raito swallowed almost everything and licked his lips savouring the taste. "Hmm.. Not bad." Raito said with a grin. His own member fully aroused.

"Baka.." L replied furiously blushing. Raito smiled. "You know we haven't finished right?" Raito said as he trailed L's hand onto his big, hard member. L felt himself getting hard again as Raito soon trailed his own fingers down to L's puckered hole. As they were about to have 'fun' Watari came in through the door causing L to fall off the bed and a rather annoyed Raito.

"I'm sorry. I knocked several times, but you didn't answer." Watari spoke, keeping his eyes away from the pair. "There's a phone call for Raito-sama. It's Misa. I'll take my leave now."

"Well, that was a mood-killer." Raito muttered.

* * *

**(1) sorry I wrote that in the middle of the fic.. xo**

**(2) Matt was funny, actually the three of them were funny.. xp**

* * *

**Author: Gomenasai.. Don't kill me**

**Raito: How could I not? I was just about to #!~ L and you didn't let me!**

**Author: Ahaha... I'm just keeping within the lime limit..(lol) gosh.. T.T**

**L: It's okay.. -pats-**

**Raito: Of course it's okay for you, you came already! How about me?!**

**Author: Omg. Have you no shame! D: **

**Raito: Shut up **

* * *

**Thanks for reading people! And please review! I made Remu, Misa's manager so she isn't a Shinigami in this fic okay. And are there any SasuNaru fans out there? I'm going to make one fic called Naruto Remixed.. And I'm going to delete Tainted Memories or more like change it and turn it into Naruto Remixed. Anyway, love you all and review!! :3  
**

* * *


End file.
